memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Cardassian military personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Cardassians. :See Category: Cardassians for a full list of named individuals. Alliance officers (2371) These Cardassian officers were stationed on in the mirror universe in 2371. Three of them hunted Benjamin Sisko and through the corridors after the two escaped from their quarters. Two other guards accompanied Intendant , , and several Bajoran officers later and tried to overwhelm Sisko and Smiley. ( ) File:Cardassian alliance officer 1 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Cardassian alliance officer 2 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Cardassian alliance officer 3 2371.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' File:Cardassian alliance officer 4 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian alliance officer 5 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Assimilated Cardassian This assimilated Cardassian was one of the personalities Seven of Nine experienced. The discovery of a Borg vinculum caused Seven to develop a multiple personality disorder. She experienced the personality of different assimilated individuals. ( ) Cardassian audience These Cardassians watched a video of Gul Dukat when he became leader of Cardassia and allied with the Dominion. He promised to remove all Klingons and Maquis from within Cardassian space and swore all Cardassia lost would be regained. ( ) Cardassian aides on Volan III These three Cardassians assisted Gul Evek during his meeting with Amaros and Calvin Hudson on Volan III in 2370. The first Cardassian was dressed in civilian clothing and handled Evek a PADD during the meeting. The two Cardassian officers brought the dead body of William Patrick Samuels into the meeting. ( ) File:Cardassian 1, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian 2, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian 3, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Cardassian children Three Cardassian children were present during Chief Miles O'Brien's trial on Cardassia in 2370. ( ) Cardassian Court audience These Cardassians listen to the Chief Miles O'Brien's trial which was broadcast to all of Cardassia in 2370. ( ) Cardassian Glinn This Cardassian glinn served under Legate Damar at Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia Prime in late 2374. He was startled when Damar's predecessor Dukat managed to make his way to Damar unannounced. ( ) Cardassian guard (mirror universe) In the mirror universe, this female Cardassian was on duty in ops when Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir arrived in the mirror universe for the first time in 2370. She was ordered to escort Kira into her quarters. ( ) }} Cardassian guards A pair of Cardassian guards on Terok Nor kept surveillance over Bajoran slaves who processed raw uridium ore from the strip mining of the planet below.( ) Cardassian gunrunner This Cardassian Gul delivered weapons to the Zef'No and the Kressari on board the freighter Calondon in 2370. These weapons were bound for Bajor, and ultimately the Alliance for Global Unity. He left his thumbprint on one a PADD. Odo later stole this PADD and brought it to Deep Space 9. ( ) Cardassian helmsman * See [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) command division personnel#Cardassian helmsman|Unnamed USS Enterprise-D command division personnel]] Cardassian Hutet guards Several Cardassian guards were stationed at the Hutet labor camp in 2370, when Major Kira Nerys and Chief O'Brien rescued several Bajoran prisoners, including Li Nalas. Some of them were shot by Kira and O'Brien, one fell down a large hill. ( ) File:Dennis Madalone, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Cardassian guard, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Cardassian guard 2, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian guard 3, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by an Michael Tierney'' Cardassian Informant The Cardassian informant was a high-ranking contact of Odo's in the Cardassian Union. By the early 2370s, he had changed his appearance. In 2371, Odo contacted him to ask him about the assassination attempt on Elim Garak. He informed him that he was investigating a "very insignificant piece of a much larger puzzle". He relayed the information of a large Romulan military buildup outside Cardassian space. He later gave Odo a list of five other former Obsidian Order operatives who had suffered "accidents" on the same day as the explosion in Garak's tailor shop. ( ) }} Cardassian Officers (2366) A group of Cardassian officers stood guard when Gul Dukat and his entourage walked on the Promenade of Terok Nor. There was an assassination attempt on his life when a bomb planted by the Bajoran Resistance exploded. ( ). Cardassian Officer (2369) This Cardassian officer served aboard Gul Jasad's ship in 2369. The officer presented Jasad with the results of their sensor scans of Deep Space 9, which showed extensive armaments. When Jasad expressed his belief that it was a bluff, this officer suggested waiting for the Fourth Order before attacking. ( ) , and stated he was Jasad's second-in-command. }} Cardassian Officers (2369) These two Cardassian officers served on a ship commanded by Gul Dukat in 2369. After a substantial winning streak at the dabo table in Quark's, they returned to their ship, not realizing that Odo had assumed the form of the bag carrying their winnings. Once on board, he sabotaged their systems, allowing the to reach and discover the Bajoran wormhole unimpeded by the Cardassian ship. ( ) script, these officers won a substantial amount of gold, although it was later stated that gold is worthless.}} Cardassian orphans ]] These''' Cardassian orphans''' were abandoned on Bajor after the occupation of Bajor. ( ) Cardassian Overseer This Cardassian overseer was stationed at the Hutet labor camp in 2370. He allowed Kira Nerys past the security force field, as she was posing as a prostitute. Kira attacked him and lowered the security field. She and Miles O'Brien rescued many Bajoran prisoners, including Li Nalas. ( ) }} Cardassian overseer (mirror universe) In the mirror universe, this Cardassian overseer was in charge of the ore processing center on in 2371. He replaced , who had been killed by Julian Bashir a year previously. He found Smiley manipulating a computer circuit and asked him what he was doing. Smiley then knocked him down. ( ) }} Cardassian patrol guard (2375) This Cardassian patrol guard was part of a group of three Jem'Hadar and the Cardassian officer Ekoor in 2375. They've arrived at Mila's house and found Garak, Damar, and Colonel Kira hiding downstairs. During the following execution trial he was shot by one of the Jem'Hadar. ( ) Cardassian processor This''' Cardassian''' ordered Miles O'Brien processed when O'Brien was abducted to Cardassia and put on trial for crimes against the state. He ordered O'Brien to have a retinal scan, a piece of his hair clipped, and a molar extract from O'Brien's mouth. ( ) Cardassian Rebel The Cardassian rebel was among a group that attacked the stronghold of the female Changeling during the final battle of the Dominion War. ( ) Cardassian Security Officer The Cardassian security officer was assigned to the security office on Terok Nor when it was occupied by the Dominion in early 2374. He was on duty when Quark and Tora Ziyal attempted to deliver a hasperat soufflé to Kira Nerys, who had been imprisoned on Gul Dukat's orders. Understandably suspicious, the officer, much to Quark's apparent dismay, began to inspect the soufflé, and was rendered unconscious when Ziyal injected him with a hypospray, his head falling face-first into the dish. ( ) }} Cardassian Soldiers (2366) These Cardassian soldiers executed a group of innocent Bajorans on the Promenade of Terok Nor based on circumstantial evidence. This led Odo to wrongly accuse them of an attempted assassination of Gul Dukat. ( ) Cardassian Soldiers (2370) These two Cardassian soldiers accompanied Gul Evek when he beamed aboard Miles O'Brien's shuttle in order to arrest him. ( ) Cardassian Soldiers (2370 - Cardassia) Two Cardassian guards processed Miles O'Brien when he was kidnapped and put on trial on Cardassia. One of the guards handed O'Brien some clothing when Makbar, the Chief Archon, checked to see if he had been processed. ( ) Cardassian Soldier (2371) This Cardassian soldier was stationed on Cardassia Prime and assisted Benjamin Sisko and Gul Dukat in the search for the after it was commandeered by Maquis member Thomas Riker. ( ) }} Cardassian Soldier (2374) This Cardassian soldier accompanied Gul Damar when he visited Deep Space 9 to conduct peace talks in 2374. ( ) Cardassians during bomb attack These Cardassian civilians and officers were present when Elim Garak placed an explosive device in a building on Cardassia. Garak was stopped by a Jem'Hadar patrol while these Cardassians passed them. When the device exploded the Cardassians were hit by the blast but were all unharmed. After this event, Damar called all the crowded Cardassians and told them that the rebellion was not over. ( ) Mark Riccardi, and Henry Kingi, Jr. }} File:Cardassian civilian 1, 2375.jpg|''Played by Elle Alexander File:Cardassian civilian 2, 2375.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' File:Cardassian civilian 3, 2375.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:Cardassian civilian 4, 2375.jpg|''Played by Mark Riccardi'' File:Cardassian civilian 5, 2375.jpg|''Played by Henry Kingi, Jr.'' File:Cardassian civilian 6, 2375.jpg|''Played by Stephen Blackehart'' File:Cardassian civilian 7, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian civilian 8, 2375.jpg|''Played by Denise Lynne Roberts'' File:Cardassian civilian 9, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Cardassian civilian 10, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian officer 1, 2375.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Cardassian officer 2, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Control Post 24 officer This Cardassian officer was in command of the Cardassian Navigational Control Post 24 in 2370 when he detected the runabout of Kira Nerys and Miles O'Brien. The two disguised themselves as Lissepians and the runabout as the Lissepian freighter Martuk, when the Cardassian asked them to identify themselves. He detected that the subspace field emitters are malfunctioning and offered repair assistance but Kira refused and told him that Gul Marayn awaited his delivery of Rulot seeds on Cardassia IV. The officer told them that they should repair their damage when they've unloaded their cargo. ( ) Damar's acquaintance This Cardassian woman cared for Damar in 2375 and was interrupted by Gul Dukat who visited Damar. Dukat asked her to leave the room. ( ) Dominion surrender attendees In 2375, these Cardassians attendees were present at the Dominion surrender signings ceremony on Deep Space 9. ( ) Dukat's father The father of Dukat lived during the early 24th century. At some point, Dukat's father had once trusted Elim Garak, which according to Dukat was his only flaw. Dukat's father was later put on trial, where he claimed he only regretted that his ambition outweighed his patriotism. Years later, Garak would describe Dukat's father as "short-sighted". ( ) Dukat told Tora Ziyal about Garak's involvement in the death of her grandfather, that he had had him "tortured and killed". ( ) , Dukat's father was referred to as "the late Justice Procal"; it is unclear whether Procal was his name or part of his Justice title. Several non-canon novels, including A Stitch in Time and Day of the Vipers, assume that Procal is indeed his first name.}} ;See also * Gallitep officer (2357) This Cardassian officer was stationed at the Gallitep labor camp until the withdrawal in 2357. A picture showing him next to Gul Darhe'el was part of the Bajoran Central Archives and sent to Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) Guards at Dominion Headquarters These Cardassian guards were stationed at Dominion Headquarters, Worf and Ezri Dax were held prisoners in 2375. The first two guards guarded Damar while visiting the prison cell and witnessed how Worf killed Weyoun. One of this guards and the next three pictured tried to stop Worf and Ezri after their escape from the prison cell and were shot at in the corridor. The two latter guards stopped the two prisoners. ( ) File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 1.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 3.jpg|''Played by Irving E. Lewis'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 4.jpg|''Played by Chester E. Tripp III'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 5.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 6.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 7.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' Gul (2346) This Cardassian gul was one of several officers entertained by comfort women on Terok Nor in 2346. He appeared to take a liking to Kira Meru and was quite forceful with her, until Gul Dukat pulled him off. Another officer, however, told Luma Rahl the entire incident had been staged by Dukat to impress her. ( ). }} Legate This Cardassian legate was one of several senior Cardassian officers visiting the new station Terok Nor in 2346. Several Bajoran comfort women were recruited to entertain them, and the legate was particularly taken with Luma Rahl. When Luma witnessed Gul Dukat apparently protect her friend Kira Meru from an unruly officer, the legate pointed out that it was merely an act Dukat often put on to impress Bajoran women. ( ). . Grace's uniform was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and is different then the other Cardassian uniforms because it was made of more sturdy, moderately metallic material. }} Madred's guards These two '''Cardassians' served as guards for Gul Madred in 2369. They brought the imprisoned Captain Jean-Luc Picard into Madred's interrogation room and placed him for interrogation. Later they escorted him back to the ship which brought him back to the Enterprise-D at Gul Lemec's order. ( ) File:Madreds guard 1.jpg|''Played by Shawn'' ( ) File:Madreds guard 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) Rebels (2375) These Cardassian rebels were present when Kira Nerys was at the headquarters of the Cardassian Liberation Front. Kira and Gul Rusot clashed on planning an attack plan against a Dominion base guarded by Cardassians. Kira reminded him that those Cardassians were collaborators. ( ) File:Cardassian rebel 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Cardassian rebel 2 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian rebel 3 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian rebel 4 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Seska's Baby Seska's baby boy was born in late 2372. She contacted Chakotay and told him the baby was his. This lured into a trap. The Doctor, through a DNA analysis, determined the baby was actually the offspring of Seska and Culluh. During the retaking of Voyager, Seska was mortally wounded and Culluh to escaped with their son. ( ) Soldiers on Celtris III These Cardassians ambushed the undercover team of the Federation (Captain Picard, Worf, and Dr. Crusher) on Celtris III in 2369. They fired at Worf and took Captain Picard prisoner. ( ) File:Cardassian on Celtris III 1.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Cardassian on Celtris III 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Cardassian on Celtris III 3.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Cardassian on Celtris III 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Starship and station personnel * ''Bok'Nor'' personnel * Empok Nor personnel * ''Trager'' personnel * ''Vetar'' personnel Terok Nor officer (2366) A Cardassian officer shut the ghetto fence on Terok Nor, caging the Bajoran workers. ( ) Terok Nor guards (2346) These Cardassian guards were stationed on board Terok Nor in 2346. Two of them escorted Basso Tromac to the quarters of Kira Nerys, who traveled back in time with the help of the Orb of Time and took the alias Luma Rahl. They took her properties away and ended up in a fist-fight with her in which Kira was knocked unconscious. They brought her to the fenced-off area of the Promenade. The others guarded Basso Tromac when he took Bajoran women from their settlements to serve as comfort women aboard the station and served as guards for Gul Dukat aboard Terok Nor. ( ) File:Cardassian guard 1 2346.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Cardassian guard 2 2346.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Cardassian guard 3 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian guard 4 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian guard 5 2346.jpg|''Played by Todd Slayton'' File:Cardassian guard 6 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian guard 7 2346.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Cardassian guard 8 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Cardassian guard 9 2346.jpg|''Played by Jeff Cadiente'' Undercover soldiers Three hooded Cardassian soldiers who posed as monks infiltrated the Maquis cell at the Juhraya settlement in late 2370. During their escape, they succeeded in killing Macias, the head of the Maquis cell before being killed themselves by the Maquis members. The first soldier was shot by a phaser, the second by a shot from Kalita, shortly before he fell down several stairs, and the third fell down from the upper level after he was shot. ( ) }} File:Cardassian spy 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Cardassian spy 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by Buck McDancer'' File:Cardassian spy 3, 2370.jpg|''Played by Steve Blalock'' fr:Cardassiens inconnus Unnamed Cardassians Unnamed Cardassians Cardassians, Unnamed